Hospitalers of the Rose
Bureau 13 File: The Hospitalers of the Rose is presented as a matter of information. This Greyhawke cult has not been seen on Earth. It is mentioned as one of the various schools of Healers found on Greyhakwe, one with a religious backing. It could be considered similar to the various Catholic nursing orders. As is usual all information presented here is from the cult viewpoint and no allowance has been made for Earth viewpoints or veracity. The Agent is urged to never argue religion with a priest. This is a pointless exercise that makes enemies from potential friends. Make no mistake, agents have met some of these beings. They are real. General Information *'God worshiped:' Suszan McDonald *'Sphere of Influence:' Healing, and healers *'Sacred Color:' Blue *'Place of Worship:' Shrine, or home *'Worship Days:' Any *'Holy Days:' Birthday F3.27 (May 27) Suszan is born, Bring gifts to the goddess, eat have fun. Homefeast A2.1 (October 2) Feast of health and plenty. Thanks for continued health or healing. Kirstmas W2.1 (January 1) For the fun of it. Feast and give gifts to one another. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Gifts of the heart (blood sacrifices forbidden!!) *'Holy Writings:' Musings on Motherhood; A "holy book" unique in the history of the genre. Essays in the style of Erma Bombeck. By the Goddess. Doctrine and Practices; Handbook of the priesthood. By Tammie The Art and Practice of the Healer, Text on the healer's art, not really holy, but every Hospitaler has one. By Julian *Favored Deities: Coran, Abba Book, Nathaniel Anton III, Mephistopheles, Kirt Hellreaver. *Disliked deities: Toshira Nagara, *Favored Governments: Eyrian Empire *Disliked Governments: The Domains Teachings and Other Information Worshiper Requirements *'Typical Worshiper:' Healer or person seeking healing. *'Sex of worshiper:' Any *'Minimum Age:' None *'Race:' Any *'Worship of Other Gods?:' yes *'If Yes, Any restrictions?:' No commandment conflict Commandments *'War & Fighting:' Fight only in defense, talk to my husband about it. *'Love and Marriage:' Honor whatever oaths of marriage you take. -- Love and trust your spouse. Jealousy is the cancer that destroys families. -- Always discipline children with love. Do this and harmony will fill the home. -- Children, honor your parents. Their knowledge and wisdom will serve you well in later life. *'Duty to Liege Lord:' Remain in harmony with the rulers of the land. This does not mean that you must bend to every whim. *'Self Interest:' Take care of yourself, indulge in moderation. -- Moderation in all things, including moderation. -- Don't dwell on what you want or need. Don't become obsessed with self. *'Others Needs:' Treat others as you would wish to be treated. *'Duty to Religion:' Obey the commandments, care for the clergy. *'Other:' Help the weak, aid the needy, comfort the distressed. All your deeds will be returned to you thrice over. -- Never turn away those that are ill or injured, even if they are sworn enemies. -- Swear no oath you cannot keep. *'Afterlife Expectations:' The true faithful will dwell in Paradise Clerical Requirements *'Name of the Order:' The Hospitalers of the Rose *'Statement of Mission:' Serve and heal those in need, establish hospitals in places of need. Teach the healing art to those that will learn. *'Sex of Cleric:' Any *'Minimum age:' Adult *'Race:' Any *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' Hospitalers are allowed to marry with permission. -- Causal sex is permitted, however any children engendered are the responsibility of the cleric. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' A Hospitaler should not seek wealth, however being rich is not a vice. -- A Hospitaler should keep and use those items that aid. Evil items should be given to the gocdess. *'Oaths of Ordination:' Obedience, service. *'Special Attributes Needed:' A Hospitaler must meet the requirements for the healer class as well as those of the cleric. *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' The skills of read/write Sindrel (clerical language), read/write Arcane, endurance, theology, spellcraft, and play instrument (player's choice) come with the class -- A Hospitaler may learn two languages for each skill used for languages. -- A Hospitaler has the use of Healer spells and abilities as well as clerical spells. They begin with all the skills given to healers. *'Weapons Allowed:' A Hospitaler may use no weapon that cuts the skin or leaves the hand. *'Armor Allowed:' A Hospitaler may use leather armor or magical protection. *'Special Commandments:' You will heal the sick and injured regardless of race, creed, or politics. Suffering knows no bounds or boarders, neither will your mercy. -- Magic must never be used to harm, this is your special commandment. While other priests may use spells for combat, your place is healing, not harm. Clerical Ranks Student 0 to 2nd level *''Duties:'' Learn the ropes. Your duty is to learn all you can *''Privileges:'' Students follow a rigorous schedule and must remain celibate *''Vestments:'' Grey smocks and pants Intern 2nd to 4th level *''Duties:'' Still on a rigorous schedule. Interns treat simple cases and do triage, they work under the Resident. Education continues *''Privileges:'' Interns can engage in relationships, at their own discretion. No children are permitted *''Vestments:'' Blue smocks and pants. Resident 4th level and up *''Duties:'' Residents handle the majority of cases coming into a healing temple. Residents also travel as itinerant priests and healers. They also supervise Interns, and teach beginning Students. *''Privileges:'' As the Intern, but a Resident can have children if they can find a partner willing to make one, and do most of the child raising. Residents can also adventure. *''Vestments:'' As an Intern, residents also have a symbol on the left shoulder indicating rank. Doctor 5th level minimum *''Duties:'' Doctors handle all manner of cases, teach senior students and interns. They head temples, and supervise the activities of Residents. A panel of Doctors is needed to confirm a Resident into the ranks of Doctors *''Privileges:'' Doctors have all the privileges of Residents, they may also use temple resources to conduct research. *''Vestments:'' As intern, but with identifying symbol on the left shoulder. Who's Who The Gods Suszan McDonald Suszan is the founder of the Rose Hospice. The original intent was to heal the otherwise unhealable. Those suffering disease, injury, or birth defects that had defied other healers. In the process of setting up this place of refuge, she founded the Hospitalers to care for and aid the patients of the Hospice. The Rose Hospice is known throughout many lands to never turn away anyone from its doors. No matter how sick, or how poor, or of what race, all are welcome. Many cured patients end up taking oath as Hospitalers themselves. Suszan is well known for the "unique" approach to things. She has a rapport with the local wildlife, and they bring her news and warnings about the happenings about her estate in Scottsdale. She is the patron of Healers. She is renowned for relieving the suffering of even those she dislikes. Suszan appears as a 7'4" centaur with a golden chestnut body with four white stockings with lightning marks and red-gold hair. Her eyes are amber, and she is of a fair complexion. She has been known to manifest as a human woman occasionally when space or circumstance would not accommodate her normal appearance. Emmela Emmela is the patron of childbirth, and pregnancy. She has the power to grant wishes, and none can argue or become aggressive in her presence. She can ease a difficult childbirth or assure a easy one. It is for this most women sacrifice to her. She is a 7' 4" tall red chestnut with four white stockings and red gold hair. She has green eyes, and an olive complexion. Most images show her with a child at side, or pregnant. Friends Coran the Golden Coran is Suszan's husband. Abba Book Abba Book is believed to be the god that brought Suszan to Greyhawke. He is a close personal friend and will often aid her. Nathaniel Anton III Nathaniel is the Emporer of the Coranth Empire. He has given aid to the Hospitalers when requested. Especially in the matters of "curing" unwilling vampires. Mephistopheles The Lord of Hell is a personal friend. Each accords the other complete respect. Priest of Mephistopheles will aid Hospitalers when they can, and Hospitalers are instructed to aid these priests when the requested aid falls within their mission. Kirt Hellreaver Another unlikely friend of Suszan. Kirt is known to have lent his power of life to the cause of the Hospitalers on may occasions. Enemies Toshira Nagaria This is a case of a lasting disagreement on basic philosophy. Suszan has little use for someone that hurts people for fun. There is no enmity, but each side agrees it is best to not bother the other. Other Notables Darilban Personal Servant to Suszan Darilban, a male Ane, is Suszan's first Personal Servant. Daryl, as he is commonly called, is Suszan's constant sidekick. He handles small matters for her and runs interference with busybodies. Cielan Personal Servant to Suszan Cielan is a female that came into Suszan's service as a result of Daryl. She often aids in the healing of the mentally ill. Anna Personal Servant to Suszan Anna is a female centaur who Suszan saved as a child. She has returned to serve the goddess that gave her and her Mother life. Aqulin Pizaro Inglinse Marcos Holy Attendant to Suszan Aqulin is a former Dominan Don on the border of Eyrie, Aqulin died defending his estate from bandits hired by rivals. The only treasure he did manage to save was his wife. Suszan found the young woman, and took her in, and later recovered the body of the Don and resurrected him. Both he and his wife have joined the service of Suszan. Aqulin is an example of the kind of good, honorable man the Catian culture can produce at its best. An unfortunately rare occurrence. He sheds few tears for that which is lost, and concentrates his efforts on serving his chosen lady. He handles matters at the healer school that would require a more tradition cleric. Tara Administrator Tara is one of the Hartaurs in Suszan's service. A former victim of Toshira Nagaria, although she will admit, a deserving one. She has turned administrative talents to the day to day running of the Hospice. This, as she explains, leaves the healers to heal Jerome Erindril Head Healer Jerome is the Dean of the Healer's School run by the Hospitalers of the Rose. He is an half elf in his middle years, and a healer of much experience. Jerome gives the impression of a man totally in control, and possessing all the time in the world. This manner is a long practiced and highly developed skill. It is not a symptom of absolute certainty of anything. All the while he is seemingly taking his time, he is really working as hard or harder than everyone else. His manner is however calming and reassuring to those that desperately need calming and reassuring. Category:Religion of Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Category:Medicine